In a Voice over Long Term Evolution (VoLTE) environment, multiple different devices may be associated with a single telephone number. This permits the different devices to place and/or receive telephone calls associated with the same telephone number, and to transfer calls from one device to the other. Also, a call that is placed on hold by a first device (whereby audio is not transmitted between either party in the call) may be accessed by a second device associated with the same telephone number.
Further in a VoLTE environment, a single telephone number may be associated with multiple lines, where each line may host a telephone call. Multiple calls may be taking place simultaneously via respective lines associated with the telephone number. For example, one call may be “active” (e.g., where audio is transmitted between parties in the call), whereas another call may be on hold (e.g., where audio is not transmitted between the parties). Additionally, or alternatively, multiple telephone calls may be merged, or “conferenced in,” whereby the multiple telephone calls are “active.”